Did you miss me?
by allyg1990
Summary: A short OCXOC oneshot- it'll only make sense to those who play/view xxFairyQueenxx's RPG. Reviews would be great, if only to critic my style of writing. For Nightcrawler92913.


It was an unusually gloomy day in winter, but to any passerby, Kevin would have looked strangely happy. Having recently been taught to whistle, he was generously employing this skill as he sauntered down the corridors of the Xavier Institute, taking large, careful steps, as if he was weighing every move he made. His hands were loosely jammed into his pockets, and a smile was spread across his face, his purely black eyes glittering cheerfully.

The cheerfulness might have had something to do with the fact that he was, in fact, on his way to ask Mimi out to lunch. He was fairly certain that she'd say yes; she'd been working on homework for a few hours straight, and she probably needed a break by now.

He soon reached the familiar beech wood door, the rhinestone encrusted sign that Kitty had donated spelling out his girlfriend's name. His left hand crept out of its pocket, ready to rap a few times against the wood, but he suddenly paused, a look of concentration worming its way over his features as he strained to hear the faint strains of music coming from her room. Finally he shook his head and knocked.

"Come in!" her voice called, and he couldn't help but smile as he pushed the door open. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a hand inattentively tucking away the strands of rainbow hair that fell prettily across her face, making way for emerald green eyes that peeked out at him as she grinned. Quickly she leant forward to clear a space on her bed for him, absently moving piles of homework and multicolored folders out of the way. Obediently he sat down beside her, and as she reached out to her CD player to turn the music down, one pale skinned hand stopped her.

"What song is that?" He asked curiously. Her grin widened, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Drops of Jupiter, by Train. I used to listen to it all the time when you were gone- a lot of the words are about space." She shrugged, smiling impishly. "It reminded me of you."

He took a moment to figure out the lyrics, Mimi biting back a smile as he bit a lip in concentration.

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way…_

"Oh, I went much further than that." He interrupted. "And the sun is far too hot to sail on." Mimi couldn't hold back her giggles this time.

"It's not meant to be taken seriously, silly. It's just meant to sound pretty." He tapped her teasingly on the nose.

"I know. It's far too easy to make you laugh, and god knows I enjoy it." He smiled, pleased that he'd correctly used a human expression. Then he wrinkled his nose. "What is a _soy latte_?" Mimi laughed out loud, getting up and dusting off the stray shreds of paper that had accumulated on her lap. Then she pulled him up, swinging his arm from side to side playfully.

"Well, if you were to, say, ask me to lunch at the mall, we could get one." She suggested, u

"That sounds supercalifrajilisticexpialidocious." He replied politely, giving her a confused look as she doubled over from laughing. "What is so funny?"

After a few moments she'd finally managed to catch her breath, wiping away a few tears.

"Who taught you that one?" She asked, still breaking out in giggles every few seconds. He frowned.

"Jamie… What does it mean?"

"Nothing." She informed him. "It's gibberish." He frowned harder.

"What is gibberish?" She rolled her eyes happily.

"I'll explain on the way." They started walking out of the room, barely hearing the last few lines of the song as the CD ended and the CD player switched off.

…_and then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…_

Kevin pulled a face.

"It was more that the Deep Ones were hunting me down…" he turned to slip his arms around her waist and press his lips to her ear. "…but I did miss you. Very much." She sighed blissfully, turning her head so that their lips touched.

"I know. And I missed you too, Kevin." She reminded him. Then she skipped out of the doorway, tugging him along after her. "Come on, if we leave now, we might get there before the Japanese place runs out of sushi!"

He followed on after her, ever thankful for her safety, for her warm hand in his, and that constant, comforting feeling ever buzzing faintly through their life streak. They had been through so much together, and now there was nothing that could tear them apart.

…_and then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…_

_

* * *

_

This will only really make sense to players/viewers of xxFairyQueenxx's RPG. Written for Nightcrawler92913, who suggested i should put it up. Reviews would be great, if only to comment on my style of writing.

allyg1990


End file.
